The Games We Play
by hdawn
Summary: El walks in on Liv...what happens? Something happens and is Elliot to blame? And if so, can Olivia save him or will someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**The Games We Play**

3:27am found Olivia grogily clammering to find her offensively loud phone.

Even half dead to the world, she already knew it would either be Cragan or Elliot.

Preferably Cragan, because El would just take the fact that he was being woken up, out on her. And she was too tired to deal with it.

Eyes still shut, she grasped the phone and shoved it to her ear.

"Benson."

"Liv wake up, we got a vic."

"Well good morning to you too, El."

"It's not morning Liv, the fucking sun isn't up."

"Should I make coffee?"

"No, I'm almost there and bring some with me."

Before I could even say 'Okay', Elliot had hung up on her.

Dreading the long day that she knew was ahead of her, Olivia dragged herself from the couch.

She had fallen asleep watching 'Brigadoon'.

She would never tell anyone this, but Olivia would spend free time lounged out, watching any movie that would remind her of Elliot. Or really anything where she could imagine them in the parts together.

Shedding her clothes on the way to the shower, leaving a trail of laundry throughout the apartment.

Olivia knew she needed to hurry.

Quickly scrubbing herself clean, lathering and rinsing her hair, she hopped out of the shower quickly.

She reached for a towel, only to realize it was still laying on her dresser.

"Dammit", she muttered.

Olivia padded out of the bathroom, dripping water as she went.

"Oh fucking shit."

She froze briefly before recognizing the voice and rushing into her bedroom.

"What the hell Elliot!?" she called while rummaging through her dresser, throwing on whatever she could to quickly cover herself.

Not thinking clearly, except that he wanted to immediately say anything to make the situation better, he rushed in after her.

"Oh fuck."

He had to turn away from her.

Not because he wanted to be a gentleman, but because his pants had gotten uncomfortably tight.

First, he had seen her completely naked. And, truth be told, she had the best fucking body he has ever seen.

He felt like an ass for thinking it, but the woman currently in his bed, his damn wife to be exact, didn't hold a damn candle to the goddess that was his partner.

Then, he had now seen her in what could only be described as the luckiest fucking pieces of baby pink lace on the planet.

Yes, Elliot had always noticed that her skin was beautiful, but the way the color of her bra and panties looked against her toned, deep olive skin, is that caused his dick to go into overdrive.

"Elliot, what the fuck? Did you not get a good enough view the first time?"

"Oh I got a great view."

He finally looked up, only to realize that he could see her in the mirror.

She was now dressed, and staring at him with her arms crossed. A mixture of shock and….what? He wasn't quite sure.

"Liv, I-I'm sorry. I really didn't see that much."

Seeing the disbelief written all over her face, he had to lie better.

"Really. Just a…maybe an ass cheek."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. Did Elliot really think he was that great of a liar? He was an open book. Well, at least to her he was.

Deciding to play with him a little, just to see when he would call chicken, she decided to call his bluff.

"So you didn't see _anything_?"

Something in her voice made his dick twitch.

He was still standing somewhat away from her. Making sure she couldn't see how easily he would forget the fact that he was married.

"So you didn't see anything you liked?"

Olivia could barely contain the smile that threatened her face when Elliot's eyes literally grew almost too big for his face.

"Please tell me you're joking." She has to be joking.

She took a few steps closer to him, slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

"Do I sound like I'm joking?"

Elliot was forced to fully face her. He gulped, trying to quickly access the situation.

Olivia had gotten closer, unfastening the last button.

Elliot didn't know what to do. Sure he had dreams of this happening, but even in his wildest ones, he never thought this would actually happen.

She couldn't believe she was doing this. Something changed. She was just trying to mess with him. She had honestly thought that he would start laughing and tell her it was time to go.

But it changed when she saw the dark look in his eyes and the sizable bulge in his pants.

Deciding to push her luck, Olivia seductively opened her blouse, letting it slip off her shoulders, falling to the floor.

Elliot couldn't think straight. Show a man a pair of tits, and all functional thought flies out the window. Show a man Olivia's perfect breasts, and they think they have died and gone to heaven.

He looked up to meet Olivia's eyes, and saw nothing but pure lust.

"Olivia, I'm going to ask this one last time. Are you serious about this?"

As if on auto-pilot, the answer flew out of her mouth without thought.

"Yes."

Elliot's mouth crashed into her's. His hands sliding onto the back of her head, entangling into her still wet hair, keepting her locked onto him.

One kiss had never been so intoxicating. So full of unknown emotion.

Not sure where this would go, Elliot felt the need to test the searing water.

"Fuck…Olvia…we have to go."

Olivia grabbed him through his pants.

"No."

"Oh shit." Elliot roughly moaned out as he ran his hands across her back. Unclasped her pink bra, trailing his hands down her back and grabbing her ass, taking hold of the best ass he's ever seen.

"Hop up, Liv."

Olivia lightly jumped, wrapping her legs around his strong frame.

Sighing in his mouth at the feeling of his kisses and his hand, Olivia nipped at his bottom lip while Elliot kneeded her ass.

Elliot rumbled from deep within his chest as he walked to her bed.

Laying her down, he reached for her bra, pulling it from her body and tossing it across the room.

"God, you're so beautiful."

When Olivia tried to cover herself, felling self-conscience, he quickly stopped her.

"Don't. They are so damn perfect."

Olivia gave a small smile before her face contorted from pleasure as Elliot kissed and licked her taut nipples.

"El!" she gasped, "You're wearing too much clothing."

"I can take care of that."

Elliot leaned back, pulling his shirt off. Olivia stared at his muscular chest as he fumbled with his belt. Finally getting it, she slipped it out of his jeans.

Standing up, Elliot unfastened and pulled both his pants and boxers off.

Olivia licked her lips, which suddenly felt dry.

"Now I see why you're so cocky."

His classic smug smirk played across his face as he bent over, slipping his fingers into her slacks, pulling them off along with her perfect panties.

"Oh God, Liv."

He ran his hands up her legs, leaving tantalizing kisses following them. He paused, looking up at her briefly before plunging two of his strong fingers into her.

Olivia writhed at the contact, "Oh God."

"Fuck Liv, you're so wet. Is this because of me?"

She couldn't believe this was happening. All she could do was nod.

Elliot smirked, opening her folds more, allowing him to freely lick at her soaked center.

"El! Oh…my…oh shit!"

Elliot's tongue lapped any and all juices that seeped from her as he rubbed at her sensitive bundle.

Olivia's hips bucked involuntarily at the pleasure her partner was giving her.

Kissing her inner thigh, he trailed up her glistening body, loving the way her firm, yet soft stomach twitched under his lips.

"Olivia"

"Elliot"

"I need…"

Olivia placed her hands on each side of his face, staring into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

"El, you need to know something," she panted.

Both of their sexes barely touching.

"Liv, I'm in love with you."

She froze.

"Really?"

"Olivia, I fell in love with you years ago."

Tears threated her eyes.

"I love you too, El."

Dropping his forehead to meet hers, Elliot coult literally feel his heart melt at the fact that his perfect woman was in love with his imperfectness.

"El?"

"Yes baby?"

"Make love to me."

"Gladly."

In one swift motion, Elliot plunged into her, causing her to tense and he could see the discomfort in her face.

He wouldn't be surprised if he hurt her a little. She was tighter than he ever imagined.

"Liv, look at me."

Trying to control her breathing, Olivia forced her eyes open to meet his eyes.

"It's okay…keep going."

"Are you sure?"

"Fucking get moving Elliot!"

Keeping a close watch on her face, he began moving at a slow and steady pace within her.

"Oh fuck Liv, you feel so good."

"Harder"

Elliot began hitting slightly harder with slow thrusts.

"Faster" she breathed out.

Seeing that she was no longer in pain, Elliot sat up on his knees, grabbing her thighs and yanking her down roughly, causing his dick to reach even deeper into her.

Olivia's head thrashed back onto her pillow as Elliot rammed into her, hitting spots she hadn't even realized existed.

"Ung…Liv, you're so fucking gorgeous."

"Oh El."

"Mmm, you gotta come baby."

"I'm almost there."

Olivia's hips were bucking to meet Elliot's. No man had ever made her feel this way.

Elliot knew he wasn't going to last. His gut had tightened and he needed Olivia to let go before he did.

Still on his knees, he had easy access, using his thumb to rub tantric circles on her clit, causing her breathing to speed up and her body to move around uncontrollably.

"Oh my…oh shit…oh God, Elliot!"

Olivia screamed his name, not caring who in the building could hear her.

With three more hard and frantic thrusts, Elliot slammed so hard in her that he was sure he had hurt her. His movements stilled, spilling himself, coating her inner walls.

He grunted hoarsly and collapsed on top of her, resting his head on her pillow, giving her feather light kisses along her neck.

"Liv, you need to know I was serious."

"So was I, El." she paused. "What are we going to do?"

"I already know what I'm going to do."

Olivia shifted so she could see his face. "What do you mean?"

"The divorce papers have been signed for a while now. I just have to start getting them processed."

Olivia opened her mouth to say something when both of their cells went off, ruining the moment.

"Oh shit!"

They both scrambled, reaching for their phones.

"Benson"

"Stabler"

"Elliot, you better have a good damn excuse for why our goddamn crime scene is missing two detectives that I know I called up at least forty minutes ago!"

"Cap, I'm sorry, I-"

"Olivia, what is taking so long? Cragan's face is redder than normal. He is pissed!"

"Shit, Brian. Tell him we're on our way."

"We? Is Stabler with you?"

"Not like that. We just had a dissagreement and lost track of time."

Both of them closed their phones and looked at each other.

"We need to hurry, El."

"Yeah I know, listen, Liv, I am very seriously in love with you."

Olivia kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"You already told me that. I love you too."

There was a moment of silence and understanding between them.

"We are so fucked."


	2. Chapter 2

"I told you we were screwed."

Olivia ran her hands through her hair, glancing at the office where her and Elliot had gotten a thorough chewing out.

"As I recall, your exact words were that we were 'fucked'. Which technically, we had been."

Elliot smirked as he ducked, narrowly missing, the pen that was tossed at his head.

Laughing lightly, Olivia quickly grew serious.

"We can't do that again, El."

Glancing around to make sure no one could hear them, Elliot got up and sat on the edge of her desk.

"Liv, I told you, the papers are signed. I never turned them in, one because I felt like I needed to at least try for the kids. And two, I just didn't have a good reason. Now I do." He smiled.

"No. No. I don't need and definetly don't want to be the reason for breaking up your family, El."

Olivia no longer wanted to have this conversation. She got up, briskly walking to get a cup of coffee.

Following her, Elliot bent slightly to try to meet her eyes.

"Liv stop doing that. You know first hand that my marriage has been over for years."

Pouring a cup for both of them, her heart pounded with the thought of a happily ever after.

"I at least think we should lay low for a while until you finalize your divorce. Just try to go back to nothing ever happening."

"I don't th-"

"Stabler. Olivia."

Brian Cassidy finally showed up, walking into the precint, straight to Munch's teeth-eating coffee. He nodded politely to the two detectives, trying to ignore their proximity to each other.

"Morning, Cassidy," Olivia smiled at him as she walked back to her desk.

Finishing up his coffee concoction, Cassidy sat down at his desk. He looked back to where Stabler was, and was pleased to see him in a heated debate with John Munch.

He cleared his throat, "Hey Olivia, can I ask you something?"

She smiled, "Yeah, sure Brian. What's up?"

He started to get nervous. "Well, uh, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out for drinks, possibly some dinner."

"Cassidy, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"I'll go out with you, Brian. Can we play it slow tonight? Oh wait. I'm just assuming. When did you want-?"

"Tonight's fine." He quickly answered.

"I can't believe you're going on a fucking date with fucking Cassidy!"

Olivia sighed as she dropped her keys on the counter.

"We are going just as friends, and plus it takes away from me and you a little. I told you I wanted to lay low."

"Yeah, and I thought lay low just meant no sex."

"Elliot, stop. This is not that big of a deal. You need to go so I can get ready and you need get home and deal with things there."

Still dripping with jealousy, Elliot grabbed her arms, pulling her to him. He bent his head, pressing his lips to hers.

The kiss deepened quickly and Elliot fought with everything he had to pull away.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Yeah, you just remember that while you're on your damn date."

Olivia laughed as she watched him leave her apartment.

She was serious when she told Brian that she wanted to go as friends. After a quick shower, Olivia pulled on a pair of dark denim jeans and a turquise v-neck cotton, long sleeved shirt.

Just as she pulled on her shoes, she heard a knock at her door.

Not necessarily wanting to go on this date, Olivia begrudgingly opened the door.

"Hey, Olivia." Brian smiled.

"Hey, Brian."

"Oh um, these are for you."

He handed her a boquet of mixed flowers. Of course she wouldn't sat it, but they looked cheap.

"Thanks. I'm just going to set these in the kitchen, then we can go."

Elliot had looked everywhere. He looked in every box in his closet, every drawer in the house.

He stood in the living room trying to think of where he had put the divorce papers that would give him freedom.

"The car," he mumbled as he rushed outside.

"Dammit!" He yelled as he slammed the trunk.

He walked back into the house, slamming the front door.

"Why are you going through this house slamming drawers and doors everywhere?"

"I'm looking for the papers, Kathy."

"What papers?"

Elliot just looked at her.

"Oh. I see. Last time I checked, we weren't getting divorced."

Running his hand over his face, Elliot tried to keep a level calm.

"Kath, I came back because I thought that was the right thing to do. But you know just as well as I do that nothing changed us. We tried. And we failed. We still fight all the time, and I'm officially done."

"Officialy? What happened Elliot? Even for us this is a little out of the blue."

Without thinking, he looked at his feet. Even with an already failed marriage, he still felt guilty.

"Oh I knew it."

Elliot looked up at her, a little worried at the tone in her voice.

"I suspected this would happen. I really did. So when I found your precious divorce papers, the same ones that you claimed you threw away, I knew then. So I decided to do it for you. I ripped them up and shredded them. So now, you're stuck! You want to play games, I can play them better, El."

Olivia walked in to the bullpin, two coffees in hand. Two things she noticed off the bat.

Elliot was no where in sight and he usually got to work before her, if not at the same time.

The other thing was the distant sound of yelling and crashing.

"Where's-?"

"In the locker room, killing any locker that looks at him wrong."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Well, golden boy Stabler walked in this morning swearing up a storm and throwing things. Something about his wife playing games and ripping up some papers."

Olivia paused mid-sip. "Oh."

"And, the reason he is up there is because Cragan got pissed because he was trying to introduce the new guy. It wasn't going over well. Stabler was making everyone look bad."

"We have a new guy?"

"Yes Olivia," Cragan chimed in, "This is Odafin Tutuola. Our new guy."

"You can call me Fin."

Olivia shook his hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Olivia, most just call me Benson."

After a loud crash, all heads looked towards the locker room.

"Poor locker," Munch commented.

Olivia locked eyes with Cragan.

"Go talk him down."

Taking the coffees with her, Olivia made her way to Elliot.

She put her hand on the door knob, taking a moment to gather herself.

Turning the knob, she inched the door open. Keeping an eye out for anything that could fly in her direction.

The place looked like a mad house.

Things were toppled over and thing were broken.

She cursed her body for getting turned at Elliot in all his strenght, at the height of his temper.

As she quietly closed the door, she noticed the numerous dents that now adorned the lockers.

"El?"

He spun around, still seething with anger.

"El, baby, let's talk."

"There's nothing to talk about Liv. Kathy ripped up the fucking divorce papers and now it will be _months _before we can be together."

Olivia smiled. This is one of the reasons she fell in love with him. He could be so silly.

She stepped up to him, grabbing his hands and putting them together between them like she had done so many other times.

"Elliot, look at me."

He didn't want to look at her with anger still vivid in his eyes.

"Don't do that El. It's okay, just look at me."

Finally looking at her, his face instantly softened. He saw nothing but love in her eyes.

"It's just hard Liv. You don't-"

"Don't you even dare say it. I, of all people, understand El. So we have to wait a few more months. That's ok. For you, I'd wait forever. I'm good with waiting, El."

She smiled and winked as Elliot rested his forhead to hers.

"I love you so much Olivia Benson. Please, please don't give up on us."

"Never. I love you too, El."

A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed! For me, it was highly unexpected. And I thank you. So, since you all want more…here's more. I hope you enjoy, because what I have in my head for things to come with this story, is deliciously juicy and yummy. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Just wanted to say THANK YOU to everyone's reviews. They mean so much and now I'm pumped up and excited to keep going with the twisted crap I have in my head. Also, just to put this out there. I do not own anything having to do with L&O: SVU. I just had an idea, and now I'm rollin' with it. Also, special thanks to Tara!!!!!! You're an awesome friend, no matter the distance! LOL That was so damn cheesy.

"Elliot! Are you even listening to me?!" She yelled from somewhere upstairs.

Lounging on the couch, beer in his hand, Elliot contemplated being an asshole. He decided against it.

"I heard ya Kath! Just give me a minute!" He yelled back.

"Hey, Stabler."

A voice from behind him suddenly caught his attention. He shifted, looking behind him.

"Why the fuck are you in my house?!"

"You can't have her Stabler. And we are here to make sure of that."

Elliot stood from the couch, instantly seething at the mention of something that shouldn't have been. Wait…

"We?"

"Yes, Elliot."

Elliot spun around to see who the other voice was.

Before he could react, pain and sudden darkness took over.

Olivia and Brian Cassidy sat in awkward silence as they drove through Friday evening traffic.

"So I figured since this is just a friend thing, we'll just go to the barr and have drinks there."

"I like that idea better than going to some restaurant."

Cassidy just nodded as he drove.

"Where do you want to it?," he asked as they walked in.

"Uh…", she looked around. "Oh, how about the bar, there are a couple of seats there."

Taking their seats, Cassidy got the attention of the bartender.

"I'll have a scotch and she will have a cosmopolitan."

"Wait, no. I'll just have a beer."

The bartender nodded as he went to get their drinks.

"Where the hell do you get off trying to order for me? I don't even like those!"

"I'm sorry Olivia, I don't know what I was thinking."

He seemed sorry enough, until he went in for the kill, trying to kiss her.

She shoved him back before he even got close enough.

"Don't ever do that again."

"Why? I thought you liked a variety of partners! Or did you finally fuck Stabler and now you think he's your's forever?!"

"Go to hell Cassidy."

Olivia stormed out, walking to her apartment.

The throbbing pain is what brought him out of the darkness that had surrounded him.

Even in pain, his anger started to boil within him, his temper causing him to get up off the floor.

The pain intensified immediately making him dizzy and his step faultered.

"Dammit." He hissed.

Elliot placed a hand on the wall to steady himself. Looking around him, he could barely see anything.

The only lighting the house had, was the dim orangish glow of the streetlamp from outside.

Elliot could slightly remember bits and pieces of how he ended up on the floor. He remembered getting hit on the head with something.

Or had he fallen and hit his head?

He couldn't quite recall correctly.

No, he remembered Kathy telling him that he needed to do something.

_That's right_, he thought. They had been mad at each other. Over those fucking papers. He had been watching the game. Then…someone else had…

An uneasiness fell into the pit of his stomach.

Taking his hand off the wall, Elliot took a quick glance around him again. He remembered that the kids were at different friend's houses, but everything was still too quiet.

Very dark and very quiet.

He started walking around the house, bumping into the dark masses that were furniture. There wasn't even the sound of a television on.

He flipped the light switch in the living room. Nothing happened.

"What the hell?" He tried the kitchen light.

"Hey Kath, did the electric go out again?", he called out.

Elliot stood there waiting for a reply, but never got one.

He moved to the stairs, bumping into more furniture on the way. Standing at the bottom of the stairs, he called out to her again.

"Kathy!"

The uneasiness grew as he ascended the stairs, two at a time.

Going straight to their room, he opened the dorr, looking around and not seeing her.

He heard the shower going and he was now officially worried and scared.

Yanking open his nightstand, he felt around for the flashlight. Finally getting it, Elliot turned it on.

Before he could head towards their master bathroom, he heard sirens coming down the street.

Now he was just freaked the fuck out.

He went to the window, pulling one side of the curtain aside and peering out.

There were cops outside his house, and at least four cops already trying to get through his front door.

Letting the curtain go, Elliot rushed into the bathroom as he heard a crash from downstairs.

He moved the light towards the shower. The light illuminating everything.

"Oh my God."

Olivia sat at her desk, completely absorbed in paperwork.

She wanted to complain that all this was too much, but out of everyone, she was the worst at keeping up with tedious paperwork.

After her stupid get together with Cassidy, in which he had in fact, tried to hit on her. She had gone home pissed off. And needing to see Elliot.

When she had gotten home, she sent him a text telling him that she was home and to come over if he could.

She jumped in the shower, feeling the sting of the scalding water.

After she was done, she put on a pair of boy shorts and a tight t-shirt.

Yes, she knew what she was doing.

It had occurred to her that she had told Elliot that they couldn't sleep together anymore.

Olivia also knew that she was fooling herself. One cocky ass grin from him and her body would go into overdrive.

She had piddled around the apartment for a while. While watching t.v. she would periodically check her phone to see if she had missed any calls or messages from him.

After about an house of nothing, she decided to go into the precinct. She changed clothes and fired off one more test to Elliot and we on her way.

And here she was now.

Mountains of paperwork and no company.

Well, except for Cragan, who was busy with his own crap.

"Hey Baby-Girl. What are you doing here so late?"

Olivia glanced up from her computer to see Fin walking towards his desk.

"Hey Fin." She smiled. "I haven't been here the whole time. I just got bored at home. I was behind on this paperwork, so I came in."

"I see. Did you guys close that incest case yet?"

"Oh the Reid family case. Yeah, we cause a lucky break last week. The mom had the evidence we needed and Alex said it was an open and shut case after that."

"That's good. You and Stabler seem to be the dream team around here."

"I wouldn't say that. We just work well together. We have been partners for so long, that everything is easy between us."

Fin watched Olivia's face as she said this. She had a dreamy, yet defensive look to her. Her eyes were watching the pen she had been tapping on her desk as she said all of it.

Fin's eyes narrowed a little and he smirked.

"Ah."

Olivia's eyes shot up in his direction. "What?"

He put his hands in front of him, showing her that he meant no harm.

"Nothing Baby-Girl, just saying I understand."

Olivia nodded. "Hey, why do you call me that all the time?"

"What? Baby-Girl? I don't know. You have that 'baby sister' thing to me, so therefore, I dubbed you Baby-Girl."

"Ah."

They both laughed as they went back to their work.

Things were quiet except for the sound of fingers drumming on computer keys when Cragan's door flew open and he rushed out.

"Fin grab your coat, we need to go somewhere!"

Olivia saw the alarm on Cragan's face. She stood up to grab her coat too.

"No Olivia, you need to stay here."

"What?! Why?"

"Because of conflict of interest."

"What are you talking about?!"

Cragan sighed and glanced down trying to compose himself. He finally looked up, meeting her eyes.

"Elliot's been arrested."

Olivia looked at him, her face obviously telling him that he needed to elaborate. Elaborate now.

"Kathy's been murdered."


	4. Chapter 4

**Pre-Note: WOW! Two-ish years and I am FINALLY getting to upload all these handwritten chaps I have. My hands are thankful. First, I'm sorry. Life got in the way, and my little fanfic bubble world had to take a back seat. Second, the unexpectedly warm reviews are what kept me writing even when I had no way to get it on here.**

**Blah blah, on with the drama! **

**I don't own anything SVU or Law & Order. Someone else beat me to it.**

**Chapter Four**

Olivia couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her whole body was shaking and tears threatened to expose themselves. Not with sadness, but with anger. Why would they even think twice of arresting Elliot? She closed her eyes, shaking her head, as if trying to rid all the rapid moving thoughts out of her head. Taking a deep breath, she tried reasoning with her captain.

"I can't _not_ go Captain. He's my partner!"

"Which is why you should let us go down there and see what's going on. We're lucky homicide even called us." He glanced at Fin. "Call Munch, and call Cassidy to tell him to get in here to field calls."

Cragen headed to the elevators, only to have Olivia jump in front of him.

"Elliot didn't do this." She knew it with every fiber of her soul.

Exasperated, he stepped closer to her, lowering his voice.

"Olivia, I know. No one is going to believe that he did. But you also know that you cannot interfere with homicide's investigation. You are too close."

"At least let me come with you, just as support for him. I won't be a detective, I'll be his...his friend."

She was hoping he would just say yes, because him saying no would not stop her.

And Cragen knew this.

"Fine. But I am serious. If you step one damn foot in your detective shoes, I will be forced to suspend your ass and make a note of it in your jacket."

She grasped his shoulders. "Thank you Don!"

He sighed heavily, "Don't thank me yet."

The ride in the car was virtually a silent one.

The one thing they did discuss was that Fin with work with Munch and Cassidy quietly to see what they could find out about the case that may help Elliot. When Olivia started to object, they pointed out that since Brian knew Elliot the least, then he could be more impartial than the rest of us.

Once that was established, the silence played on. And on.

Olivia would catch quick glances from Cragen through the review mirror.

She even caught Fin looking at her through his side mirror.

"I'm _fine_ people!" Olivia hollered.

Finally getting to the precinct, the three of them rushed out of the car, through the front doors. Cragen and Fin flashed their badges and requested to speak with the captain.

Before he walked off, Cragen hesitantly turned to Olivia. "While we are with their captain, why don't you go see Elliot." He was entirely sure it was a good idea suggesting this.

"Yeah, um...okay." She turned towards one of the officers. "I need to see Elliot Stabler." She hated saying her next words. "He's being held here."

Without a glance up, the officer was looking through their database, "What's he in for?"

"Nothing."

The young officer looked up at her, eyes full of annoyance.

"That's what they all say." Contempt dripping from her voice.

Olivia just stared at her.

"Fine. What _department_ would be holding this person that's being held for 'nothing'?" Using finger quotes, the officer waited impatiently.

And that pissed Olivia off.

Leaning over the desk, she got into the officer's face.

"Listen to me you fucking moron." Her voice low and angry. "You don't know what you are even talking about. Are you even a real cop you prissy shit? Have you ever heard of professional courtesy? Or are you that much of an insignificant bitch that no one felt you were worth teaching that to?"

Hatred filled her eyes as she answered. "Third floor."

"Thank you."

Olivia marched off in search other elevators. Turning a corner, she didn't see any. Going the other way led to none as well. "Fuck." She mumbled. She turned around and approached the same bitch officer.

"Where are the elevators?"

She pointed to a hallway behind her and gave a smug smile and Olivia rolled her eyes.

Finally locating an elevator, which she was sure only took so long to find that to her mind being elsewhere, got in and pressed '3' and leaned against the wall.

She took deep breaths. So many emotions were running through her. What had happened? How was Elliot?

Squeezing her eyes shut, she was able to slow her mind down and was calm enough to see him.

Until the doors opened.

Then all her thoughts and emotions ran through her with a vengence. Anxiety added to the mix now that she was so close to him.

She rushed out of the elevator, meeting another desk cop. Only this one didn't seem to be a bitch, and seemed to be around longer.

"Hi! Excuse me, I'm looking for Elliot Stabler, he's being held here."

"The detective that off'ed his wife? Yeah, he's here. Follow me."

Biting her tongue, she followed.

And there he was. Looking miserable.

She wished she could erase everything for him. Every crappy thing.

Stepping up to the bars, she grabbed them and she wished she could squeeze through them.

"El."

His head shot up and he immediately got up, quickly making his way to her.

"Liv! Oh fucking shit Liv. I didn't-. She-"

"El, I know. Don't say anymore about it."

"I don't know what happened."

Elliot's face was red and blotchy. He'd obviously been crying, though she would never point it out. She reached through the bars, grasping the front of his shirt. Anything, just to be able to hold him somehow.

"Cragen and Fin are here talking to the captain. Whatever we have to do, we will get you out of here. You didn't do anything, so you shouldn't have to be in here."

"How do you figure I didn't do it? What gives you such faith in me that I wouldn't."

"Because I love you. And I don't love stupid people."

**AFTER NOTES: Sorry it's short. Gotta get back into the swing of things. I'll be able to post of few of these pretty quickly though since I have a bunch handwritten. Please review and SO GLAD TO BE BACK!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: THANK YOU the one person that reviewed. That made my day. No joke. And I do appreciate those that added my story for the alerts, or put it as your favorite story. Reviews boost my ego though. Haha!**

**Also, I have a pretty decent hand injury, and it hurts to type. So if there are any mistakes...well, I don't care. ;)**

**I own nothing, some dude named Dick Wolf does. Wanna share Mr. Wolf? No? Well fine, then.**

**Chapter Five**

They had been talking for what seemed like an hour, but had actually only been maybe half.

Olivia had weeved her hands onto the back of his neck, bringing his forhead to meet her's through the bars.

"El, I'm going to do everything I can to help you. Everyone else is helping too. We all know that you didn't do anything."

"I don't know what the hell happened. They are saying that...the things they are saying I did to her. God, Liv. Someone hurt her _so_ badly."

Olivia glanced behind her, noticing the guard that was at the end of the hall had inched closer and seemed a little to concerned with their business. She looked back at Elliot, quickly silencing him.

"Elliot, you have to stop talking about it. Cragen and me are going to find you the best lawyer possible. I'm going to talk to Alex and see what advice she can give us."

"Liv, I don't want you doing things that you can't. You don't need to be putting yourself in the middle of this."

She shook her head. "I would do anything for you, El."

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought them out of their moment. Olivia jumped back from the cell, straightening her posture.

"Please. I knew on my first day."

They both looked at Fin. "What are you talking about?"

"Anyone who pays attention can see that you are hookin' up. That ya'll got all them butterflies for each other."

Elliot flipped Fin off, but looked at Olivia. He smiled. She truely was the light at the end of a very long, fucked up, tunnel.

Olivia crossed her arms. "You can't tell anyone Fin. Especially now. We would lose our jobs, not to mention this doesn't look good for Elliot."

"Don't worry, I ain't no snitch." Fin smirked and nodded his at them. "Plus, for some reason, I think you are good people, Stabler. So I'll help where I can."

Fin turned to walk away, then paused, turning back around. "If it means anything, I don't think you did it."

"Thanks Fin."

Fin gave a curt nod, briskly turning and walking back to the elevators.

Olivia smiled. Cautious, but thankful for another friend.

Moments later, Cragen emerged from the elevators looking exasperated.

"Any news?" Olivia asked.

Cragen rubbed his hands across his face. "Well, basically, uniforms got a call that there was a domestic dispute going on at a residence. They said they heard a gunshot and a lot of yelling."

Elliot opened his mouth to start disputing things when Olivia held her hand over his mouth.

"Can you please shut the hell up!"

He narrowed his eyes and nipped at her palm. She yanked her hand away and annoyingly looked at her captain.

"So I talked to the captain here, trying to pull some strings. Right now, he's on the phone with Judge Donnelly to see what she can do about getting you out."

As if on cue, Alex walked up, chattering on the phone with Fin in tow.

"Okay, thanks, bye." She hung up the phone and took a deep breath, letting out with frustration. "Elliot, are you okay!"

She hugged Olivia and then stepped back to stand next to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay Alex." He eyed her slightly, his eyebrows furrowing.

Olivia, not one to let things go unnoticed. Especially when it came to her partner. "El, are you alright?"

He glanced back to Olivia, shaking his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. My head is just started to hurt again."

Fin and Olivia both noticed Alex's head drop, looking at her shoes. Fin was about to ask her what's wrong when Cragen's phone rang. They all waited patiently for him to get off his phone, and we he did, they were eager to know what was said.

"Okay, Donnelly said that you can be released today, no bond. She doesn't consider you a flight risk or a menace to society. Maybe to my squad room, but that's it. Alex here did a good job of convincing the DA to let you be released to us without throwing a fit about wanting bail."

Elliot took this in, and was happy. Momentarily. "I can't go back to my house. Where the hell am I supposed to go?"

"We can look for an apartment for now," chimed Alex.

Everyone's eyes were on her.

"What?"

Cragen came up with something better. "How about you stay in the cribs for now. Maybe once they are done with the house, we can assess things from there."

He motioned for the guard to unlock the cell.

Everyone headed out. "I'll just ride with you Liv back to the precinct if that's okay."

"Oh, I actually rode with Captain, so you can-"

"I can drive you." Alex interrupted.

Olivia didn't want to give away anything about her and Elliot, but she couldn't help getting extremely pissed off at Alex. With the exception of now Fin, Alex was the only one that even knew half of everything between her and Elliot.

Cragen saved the moment.

"Actually Alex, I really need you to go and start figuring anything that we need to prepare for as far as a prosecuter goes. It'll help to know what might be asked so we know how to refute it. We all know Elliot didn't do this, but everyone outside of our unit will be out for blood and we need to be prepared to fight back."

They all silently looked at each other.

"Yo Cap, this isn't Independence Day, but nice speech! Let's go."

Everyone laughed with Fin as they piled into their vehicles. One stayed behind though, thinking of how they could be noticed in the right way.

**Duh Duh DUH! What will happen now? Review to find out!**


End file.
